


High School Reunion

by CrashHale



Series: Best Friends [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Romance, School Reunion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: After a string of online dates don’t work out how she hoped, Betty asks her best friend Sweet Pea to attend her ten year high school reunion as her pretend boyfriend.She was a friendless, poor, dorky loner in high school. As an adult she doesn’t have much to show for the last ten years. She’s a single mother who works three jobs to make sure her kid has everything. All she wants is one thing; to prove to all those jerks from high school that she has more than they expected her to. Sweet Pea decides to do her one better, offering to go as her handsome, successful, and adoring husband.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Loves!
> 
> A few things before we get started, as usual. If you know me you know I’m an AU girl, so please if you’re still interested, forget everything you know about Riverdale. This is a different universe all together. 
> 
> It’s a three chapter story that will eventually end in smut, but there won’t be any until the last chapter. So that's the reason for the M rating. If you’d like to avoid smut then just don’t read the last chapter :)
> 
> I have two people to thank for this,
> 
> [reggiefuckingmandel](https://reggiefuckingmantle.tumblr.com) for encouraging me and the lovely [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com) who does way more than just fix my grammar. Thank you so, so much!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. Please leave any questions or comments down below. I’d love to see what you think.

 

 

 ****“Wrench,” Sweet Pea ordered, holding out his hand and waiting for James to hand it over. Feeling a bit impatient he repeated himself, frowning when James didn’t hand him the tool.

 

“What the fuck, kid?” he asked, “Do you want to help or not?”

 

“Loser,” James said from under his breath and Sweet Pea stood back up from under the hood to scold him. But instead he stopped, the same scowl making its way onto his face that James was already wearing.

 

The two watched as a slender blonde man walked up to the garage from the spot he’d parked in out front.

 

 _Another date,_ he thought, wondering why all of a sudden Betty was doing this. In all the time he’d known her, she’d not once shown an interest in dating but these last couple of months it had been like she was on a mission.

 

“Hi,” the man said, raising his hand. He was good looking enough, but definitely not Betty’s type. Not that Sweet Pea could even guess what her type was.

 

Sweet Pea nodded his hello in response.

 

“I’m ah, here to pick up Betty. Am I at the right place?”

 

“Yeah,” he replied, “she’s just upstairs shaving all the hair off her legs for you,”

 

The man frowned and Sweet Pea tried his hardest not to laugh or smile.

 

“I told her, man, if she’s gonna go out with a handsome man like yourself the least she’s gotta do is shave the horror that are those beast legs,”

 

He looked at him with confusion for a moment before laughing, getting the joke, and looking down at James next.

 

“You must be Betty’s son, huh buddy?” he asked, reaching out to shake his hand.

 

James folded his arms in protest.

 

The guy extended his hand towards Sweet Pea next. “Are you Betty’s ex?”

 

“Ah no, Betty doesn’t have ex’s. Pretty sure this one was an immaculate conception,” he said pointing a thumb down at the kid.

 

He smiled. “I’m Charles,”

 

“SP,”

 

James stomped over to the door then, yelling up the stairs to Betty, “Mum! He’s here! He’s calling me buddy already!”

 

Sweet Pea tried not to smile, he loved the kid’s attitude sometimes.

 

Betty rushed down the stairs, giving Charles a smile. “I’m so sorry, Charles. Usually he has much better manners. Apologize right away, young man,”

 

“I’m sorry,” he said through gritted teeth.

 

Betty didn’t seem to notice. She seemed nervous, like she had on all these other stupid dates she had been on. She ran her hand over James’ head and leaned down to kiss him. “Okay, baby, be good for SP. I’ll be by to pick you up later.”

 

James nodded, his death stare strong towards the man that was about to take his mother out.

 

“You ready?” she asked, smiling a little too enthusiastically.

 

“Definitely. You look beautiful, by the way.”

 

She blushed and SP rolled his eyes. This guy was a loser, just like the rest of them were.

 

“And you,” she said, looking at Sweet Pea, “make sure you incorporate at least one green element into his dinner and no more than an hour of video games.”

 

He nodded at her and watched as they walked away, hating the way Charles’ hand made its way onto Betty’s lower back.

 

He’d known Betty for seven years, ever since she rented out the apartment above his shop. It was small and crappy and he’d only put it up for rent because he needed the extra cash after taking over the shop from his grandfather. He figured a single guy might rent it out, someone who just needed a place to crash.

 

But when a young woman with a two year old moved in, he fixed the whole place, so they wouldn’t have to live in a dump. He ended up losing more money than he made, but he could tell she was down on her luck and needed someone to show her some kindness. It was the least he could do.

 

She worked at Pop’s Diner and was doing her best to make ends meet. He got her some bartending shifts a few nights a week at The Wyrm, knowing she’d make a lot more in tips there than she did at the diner.

 

He even gave her a chance when he was looking for help in the office with all the paperwork he was behind on. She had no experience but offered to do it for free just as a thank you for everything. She was a quick learner and had eventually become his office manager, as well as an extra mechanic when they were short.

 

He often wondered if there was something his best friend couldn’t do.

 

“I hate him and his stupid face,” James complained.

 

Sweet Pea sighed. “Me too kid,” he said, clapping him on the back, “Come on, let’s get this done so we can pick up food and go back to mine.”

 

“Fine,” James replied bitterly.

 

Sweet Pea raised his eyebrow at the kid’s attitude, finding it hilarious. The nine year old had more personality than most of the adults he knew.

 

“I don’t know why she’s going on all these dates all of a sudden,” Sweet Pea commented, getting back to work.

 

“It’s your fault,” James said easily, his tone filled with anger.

 

“My fault?” he asked defensively. What the hell had he done?

 

“If you just asked her out already she’d never be going on dates with all these other idiots.”

 

“Your mum and I aren’t like that, man.”

 

Yes, they were best friends, but never once had he thought they’d ever be anything more. Betty was beautiful of course, but he doubted she was interested. Besides, he’d made his mind up a long time ago - no more serious relationships. After his ex Veronica, he never kept anyone around for longer than a few months. He didn’t need anyone else breaking his heart the way she had.

 

“Yeah right,” James said, his tone indicating that he didn’t believe him for one second.

 

.

 

Sweet Pea watched from the living room window, frowning when Charles leaned in to kiss Betty. It wasn’t long and there weren’t any sparks flying, but he had to admit he hated seeing her with all these random guys.

 

To start, none of them knew her. None of them knew that she wore dirty overalls just as well as she wore dresses. None of them knew just how insanely smart she was, and how no one would give her a real chance at anything because she didn’t have a degree or experience. None of them knew how hard she worked, at three fucking jobs, to make sure her kid had everything.

 

Charles watched Betty as she walked up the driveway, turning to give him a wave before she walked into SP’s house, closing the door softly behind her. She was later than expected, and James was already asleep upstairs in the guest bedroom.

 

“Well, well,” Sweet Pea said, making Betty jump and place a hand over her chest.

 

“You almost gave me a heart attack,” she said breathlessly.

 

“That guy, huh?” he asked, shaking his head at her in disappointment.

 

She sighed as she removed her heels. “What’s wrong with him? He was sweet.”

 

“Well, first of all,” he began, “he looks like your brother and he’s got the same name.”

 

“You’ve never met my brother,” she said flatly, walking through the house and into the kitchen to grab a water from the fridge. She handed him a beer without asking. Everything was effortless between them.

 

He took a swig from the bottle. “I don’t need to meet him. He’s a lanky blonde dude named Charles and he looks like he’s your brother.”

 

Betty rolled her eyes at him and hopped up onto the counter as he leaned back against the one opposite her.

 

“Seriously though, Betty, why all these dates all of a sudden?”

 

She shrugged. “I’m not getting any younger and James deserves a d-”

 

“You’re 29,” he quickly interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence, “it’s not like you’re up there in years or anything. And don’t act like James needs another male role model around. He’s got everyone at the shop, me _and_ Pop-pop,”

 

She frowned at him. “I don’t want to be alone forever, Pea.”

 

“You’re not alone, you’ve got everyone James does.”

 

She smiled at his words. “If your grandfather was younger I’d definitely jump on that train.”

 

“Ew, don’t talk about my grandfather that way, you animal.”

 

She smiled at him but the look in her eyes was sad.

 

“Seriously though, why all the dates out of nowhere? Tell me the truth.”

 

She began biting her lip, something she did when she was nervous or stressed, which was way too often.

 

“My ten year high school reunion is coming up next month.”

 

He frowned, not expecting her to say what she just did. “So?” he asked, not seeing the connection.

 

“So when I go I don’t want to be as big of a loser as I was back then.”

 

He hated to hear her speaking that way about herself. “You’re not a loser,” he told her, “and besides, didn’t you hate high school? Why would you go to that thing?”

 

“You hated high school too and you went to yours five years ago!” she shot back, as if they were in a fight or something.

 

“Yeah, so I could fuck all the stuck up cheerleaders that turned into bored house wives,” he smirked, “the night was a huge success, by the way.”

 

“You’re a pig,” she said, pulling a face.

 

He shrugged. “I’m a man slut and I know it,”

 

She sighed. “I’m going, Pea, and I wanted to at least have a date to take with me. I mean, I’m a single mum, I don’t have some fancy job to rub in their faces, the least I could do was find a cute guy to go with, but I can’t even do that much.”

 

It made him sad that she thought so low of herself. He would bet everything he owned on the fact that she was more beautiful and hard working than any of the other people that would be at that reunion.

 

“So that’s the reason you have seven dating apps downloaded on your phone?”

 

Her jaw dropped. “How do you know how many dating apps I have on my phone?”

 

He smiled innocently and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Whatever, it’s over. I’m done. There’s a reason all these guys in their thirties are single.”

 

He tried not to look too happy that none of the dates worked out.

 

“I guess you’re right, I just shouldn’t go.”

 

“Who cares if you don’t have a boyfriend? Just go if you want to go.” he said.

 

“I don’t want to go alone and it’s not like you’ll go with me.” Her eyes widened as the words left her lips. “Oh my god, Pea. I can’t believe I didn't see this earlier.”

 

“What?”  

 

She hopped off the counter and began to pace, “You’re absolutely right! I don’t need a boyfriend. You could just _pretend_ to be my boyfriend.”

 

He winced at the thought. He didn’t want to be anyone’s real boyfriend, let alone a pretend one.

 

“Oh come on, Pea. It would be perfect. Please?” She stopped in front of him and took his hand, those big green eyes looking up at him pleadingly, “Please, please?” She begged, “There’s an open bar.”

 

He smirked because she knew him too well. “Fine, just tell me what to do.”

 

“Oh my god!” she said, unexpectedly throwing her arms around his shoulders and pulling him down in a strong hug.

 

He laughed at her enthusiasm and returned the hug, lifting her off her feet easily and making her giggle.

 

“I’m so excited,” she said, “we’re going to the mall tomorrow after I drop James off at his play date.”

 

“Wait. What? Why?”

 

“Because I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear a suit which means you don’t own one, and if you’re going to be my boyfriend, I want you to be your hottest possible self.”

 

He extended his arms out in mock offense. “I already am my hottest possible self. Period.”

 

“You will be.” she smiled.

 

.

 

Betty told Sweet Pea to use her shower upstairs while she took James to his play date. Sweet Pea had complained but she told him there was no way the people at the department store would let him try the clothes on if he was covered in grease.

 

She was so excited that her time of random internet dates was over. She’d hated every second of it. She hadn’t dated anyone since before having James and was insanely nervous for each and every one of those stupid dates. Now that Sweet Pea had agreed to just pretend to be her boyfriend she could relax.

 

She couldn’t wait to see the look on everyone’s face when they saw her on his arm. No would was going to treat her like they used to, not when she had a six foot three, neck tattooed, strong guy like him at her side.

 

She knew it was stupid, but she was still excited.

 

She texted Sweet Pea that she was out front, and waved at Fangs, who was closing the shop up so they could run their errands.

 

He nodded at her and then whistled at Sweet Pea when he came down. “Here comes you arm candy, Betty!” Fangs called, making Betty laugh. This was too much fun.

 

Sweet Pea leaned down to the open passenger window with a scowl. “Get out. If you’re dragging me to do this, I’m gonna drive.”

 

She shrugged. “Fine by me”

 

They switched spots and were off. At the department store Betty picked out a few different suits, colours and styles only a confident and insanely good looking man could pull off. He may be her best friend, and she knew far too much about him, but she wasn’t blind. Women fell over themselves to get Sweet Pea’s attention. Betty saw it all the time at the bar. The women at the reunion were going to be so jealous of her and she couldn’t wait.

 

Just as she expected, literally every one of the suits looked incredible on him. He had a great body and it showed. It was a drastic difference to his usual jeans and flannel.

 

“I don’t know,” he said, and she could feel him getting cockier by the second, checking himself out in the mirror. “They all look pretty great. What do you think, baby?”

 

Betty blushed even though she knew he was only teasing her in front of the sales associate.

 

“I think I like the dark blue one,” she answered.

 

“Definitely a good choice,” the sales woman said.

 

“Well whatever my baby says is what we’ll get,” he smirked, “since she’s buying and all. My sugar mama,” he told the woman.

 

The woman laughed and Betty felt like dying. Maybe this was going to be harder than she thought. He was going to embarrass her every chance he got.

 

“I’ll get that all ready for you while you change,” she said, leaving them in the dressing room.

 

“Are we really set on this ‘baby’ pet name?” she asked as he went back behind the curtain. “I don’t know if I like it.”

 

“I’m sure we’ll find one that sticks, _darling_ ,”

 

She winced. No, definitely not darling.

 

.

 

Later on, once they had his outfit, they sat across each other at the food court having dinner and discussing some of the things that might come up during the reunion.

 

She couldn’t remember the last time she was this excited or had done something so fun. Her life had mostly been pretty horrible before she moved away and destiny put her in Sweet Pea’s path. He’d been a godsend, in more ways than one.

 

Being the youngest of three meant no one paid her much attention. Her family was poor and her mum was bitter that she had three mouths to feed as well as her own, and always blamed them for their father leaving.

 

Betty’s siblings were both better off than she was.

 

Betty’s brother Charles was the only one of them that their father cared about. He agreed to pay for his college and so Charles had gone, and afterwards married his college sweetheart. A woman who hated Betty for the one time she had to call and ask them for money after James was born. She’d paid them back in full and sent a heartfelt thank you card, but that didn’t seem to matter.

 

Her sister Polly dated the richest boy in town all throughout high school. They were married now with four kids and she pretended like she didn’t even know Betty or Charles. She’d left her old life behind and was completely immersed in her new one.

 

As soon as Betty graduated high school her mother sold the house and moved to Florida with her new boyfriend. To start her life over without anymore kids to worry about.

 

Betty had been so misguided as a kid. She’d gone her whole life being a loner, with kids hating her for no reason. As soon as high school was over and her mother sold the house, she was lonier and more lost than ever.

 

She ended up working at a coffee shop and agreeing to go on a date with one of the regulars. He was a senior at the nearby university and she loved talking literature with him. He was the first person she really connected with.

 

One thing lead to another and the next thing she knew she was peeing on a stick that told her she was pregnant. The guy ended up graduating and moving, telling Betty he had no interest in ever seeing her or the baby again.

 

She ended up in a women’s shelter for a while, until she made enough to move herself and James as far away as she could. That’s when she got a job at Pop’s and found the apartment up for rent above Sweet Pea’s shop.

 

For the first time in her life she had people that actually cared about her. Pop let her keep James in a pen behind the counter while she worked, and Sweet Pea fixed the apartment up until everything was basically brand new.

 

He even set her up with a few shifts at the bar and introduced her to a regular who’s daughter was babysitting to save cash for college. Sweet Pea babysat for free too on the nights he had nothing else going on.

 

He was amazing with James, and if he ever had his own kids she knew he’d be an amazing dad.

 

She loved this town, she loved her friends, and she even loved her jobs. She loved her life and didn’t want to change anything about it, so she knew it was silly that she was going to this reunion and lying about it.

 

“So the only thing I have to lie about is being your boyfriend?” he asked.

 

“Yep.” She nodded. “You’re still you and I’m still me. You still own an auto repair shop and I’m still your office manager. We live together, have been dating for seven years and I met you when I moved.”

 

She wanted to keep this as simple as possible. The two of them shared all this history, years worth of friendship and love. It wouldn’t be any different other than her introducing him as her boyfriend instead of what he actually was - just a friend.

 

“Sounds simple enough. Should we get a hotel room?” he asked.

 

She frowned and shook her head. “No, it’s only three hours away. We can both drive there and I’ll drive us back so you can drink.” She was already spending too much on this thing. There was her dress and shoes, Sweet Pea’s suit which she insisted on getting, plus the gas money.

 

“You sure?” he asked, “I can get the room, I don’t mind. Might just be easier to stay the night.”

 

She shook her head. “It’s not necessary. I don’t mind the drive.”

 

.

 

“There she is! My beautiful Betty,” Pop-pop greeted as she entered Sweet Pea’s home.

 

Betty smiled at him warmly and went to hug him hello. He’d be taking care of James while they were away. Despite not being blood relatives, Betty still considered him her grandfather and she loved having someone older who she could go to for advice and wisdom.

 

“It’s nice that you asked SP to go with you,” he said.

 

“He’s a good friend,” she agreed.

 

“He’d make a good boyfriend too if you gave him a chance,” he teased.

 

Pop-pop was always trying with the two of them, always saying how he didn’t understand why they weren’t together. Even if Betty was interested, Sweet Pea had that whole ‘no dating anyone for more than two months’ rule. His ex from before she even knew him had broken his heart when she refused his proposal. He didn’t talk about it much but she knew it really affected him in a big way.

 

“Okay, okay,” Sweet Pea interrupted, walking out of the living room where he and James were playing video games, “leave her alone. She’s gotta go get ready.”

 

“Pop-pop!” James called, “Come see how far I am in the game.”

 

“Let me see, kiddo,” Pop-pop replied, turning and following James’ voice.

 

Sweet Pea nodded his head for Betty to follow him upstairs. When she turned to go to his guest room where her things were waiting for her to get ready, he grabbed her hand and directed her to his bedroom instead.

 

She frowned but followed. He probably needed help with his suit or something.

 

“What’s up?” she asked once they were inside.

 

She watched as he reached for something on the dresser and she quickly realized it was a ring. She came to stand in front of him, her jaw slightly open at the sight of the beautiful diamond.

 

“I was thinking,” he began, “why don’t I just go as your husband instead of your boyfriend? Wouldn’t that be more impressive? We’ve been married 5 years and dating for 7. I adopted James and we’re a happy family.”

 

She was going to say something, but she wasn’t sure what. He took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. She stared at it, amazed at how perfectly it fit and how lovely it looked on her hand.

 

“Where did you get this?” she asked.

 

She never imagined she’d ever have something so beautiful on her finger. What a nice fantasy it was, to pretend that this was real. Looking up into his eyes, she felt an unexpected sadness wash through her. When the reunion was over, she’d have to give it back and he’d go back to being just her friend.

 

“It was my mum’s,” he told her, “I can just wear my dad’s ring.”

 

“It’s so beautiful,” she breathed, looking down at the ring again. “It’s too much.”

 

She had no right wearing his mother’s ring. That ring deserved to be on the finger of someone Sweet Pea truly loved.

 

“No it’s not,” he dismissed, “my mum would’ve loved you and she’d be happy it’s on your finger. It’s only for a night.”

 

She looked up at him again, smiling at the fact that he was being more serious than usual. “You sure?”

 

He nodded. “I have another surprise too. I got us a hotel room in the blocked off section of the hotel. It’ll seem more believable if they see us there together.”

 

Her expression dropped in worry, “But I didn’t want you to spend any money, this is my thing.”

 

“It’s okay. I have the money and it wasn’t much anyway. It’ll be nice to just relax after we party. Pop-pop already agreed to take care of James until we get back tomorrow afternoon.” he told her. “Come on, we’ll have fun.”

 

The smile on his face made it hard to say no. If she was being honest, she was excited to stay the night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my inspiration, [reggiefuckingmandel](https://reggiefuckingmantle.tumblr.com) and my beta [ for helping this come to light.](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

 

Sweet Pea offered to drive his car. He liked it better than Betty’s and he enjoyed driving in general. Now that it was official that they were staying the night, he’d have no problem driving there and back, letting Betty enjoy the scenery and relax before the big party.

 

They made a quick stop at her place so she could grab an overnight bag, and were quickly on the road as scheduled. They listened to some podcasts and stopped for coffee. She even got him to sing along to some Britney Spears songs for the final hour of the ride. He liked seeing her happy and couldn’t help but smirk to himself every time she looked down at the ring on her finger.

 

Flashes of Veronica’s dark eyes danced around his mind for a moment. She looked so sorry right before the words _‘I can’t,’_ left her mouth. She was moved out of his place within a day and back with her parents in the city, with only a text as an explanation. Her father would never accept them as a couple, and she never thought their relationship would ever get as far as it had. She was just having fun with him, she didn’t mean to fall in love. Within the next year she was married to another guy  (one her father approved of), and he vowed to never offer that ring to another woman again.

 

But Betty, well, she was different and he knew she’d never hurt him. Not to mention, it looked good on her.

 

He glanced down at his hand on the steering wheel, his father’s wedding band on his finger, fitting just as well as his mum’s did on Betty. He was doing this for her, but it was fun for him too, pretending to have a beautiful wife and an awesome son.

 

“Oh, my god, it’s beautiful,” Betty said about the hotel as he pulled in, deciding to use the valet.

 

The smile on Betty’s face was adorable as she looked at him before accepting the man’s hand and exiting the car. Neither of them were really used to fancy hotels so it was new for both of them.

 

He grabbed their bags and followed her to the lobby. She was looking around at the high ceilings and beautiful decor while he headed to the desk.

 

He checked them in and called out to her to follow. “Come on, love, I have our key.”

 

She grinned at him and followed. He felt happy with himself for finally finding a pet name she liked. The last month he’d gone through a dozen - baby, darling, sugar, doll, mama, babe...

 

She grabbed onto his elbow. “I like that one,” she told him.

 

He smirked down at her and stopped at their room, opening the door.

 

She gasped, “Pea, where’s the other bed?”

 

He laughed at her shock, pushing her into the room and dropping their bags before closing the door.

 

“They only had these in this section. Don’t worry, you can have the bed and I’ll take the couch. It pulls out.”

 

That seemed to be enough for her, and he dropped down on the bed while she went to check out the bathroom.

 

“Oh my god, Pea!” she called, “there’s a huge tub in here,”

 

He pushed the pillows under his head as she came out of the bathroom, all excited. It made him smile and feel content.

 

“Take a bath before we gotta get ready,” he suggested.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah, I’m just gonna pass out for a bit.”

 

She bit at her lip, containing her big smile, and went to do as he said. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes. It was nice being away, just the two of them.

 

.

 

When he woke up he felt a little groggy, and sighed, running his hand over his face.

 

“Hey, sleepy,” Betty said, seated on the bed next to him in a bathrobe and doing her makeup in a small mirror. “Did you want to take a shower?”

 

He groaned his answer and ignored her as she laughed at him. He got off the bed and made his way into the bathroom, enjoying the wonderful water pressure and heat.

 

By the time he was out, with just a towel around his waist, Betty had put on her dress. It was a sexy little black silk number with thin straps and a tasteful amount of cleavage. The fabric accentuated her incredible body and the slit up her leg made him hope he wouldn’t pop a boner right there and then.

 

Yes, she was beautiful and sexy, and he’d be lying if he hadn’t thought about sleeping with her on more than one occasion, but he knew if he ever did anything about it it would ruin their friendship. That was if they didn’t actually want something more.

 

He whistled and smirked at the way her cheeks turned bright red almost instantly. She shushed him and rolled her eyes, fixing her hair in the mirror by the closet.

 

“I’m almost done so you should get ready too,” she said.

 

“We could just stay in here all night, love,” he teased, coming in behind her and placing his hands on her waist. The silk felt amazing, and he half wanted to give her shit for wearing something so sexy. But he didn’t want to make her feel self conscious. She deserved to show off if she wanted to.

 

She inhaled at his touch and he kept eye contact in the mirror as he leaned down to kiss her naked shoulder.

 

“Pea,” she said, pulling away only slightly, “stop playing around.”

 

“What?” he asked, pulling away and laughing, “don’t you want a husband who can’t keep his hands off his beautiful wife?”

 

“Save it for the reunion,” she warned, smirking at him in a way that told him she really wasn’t angry.

 

“I’ll go finish my hair and makeup in the bathroom while you get dressed,” she offered, leaving him to it.

 

He pulled on his boxer briefs and the shirt before letting her know she could come out again. She helped him with the rest, and he smiled at the way she so naturally took care of him.

 

“You look very handsome,” she told him, patting him on the cheek like she did James.

 

“Why do I suddenly feel like James?” he wondered, making her smile and push him away.

 

“Go fix your hair,” she told him, ignoring the comment.

 

He grabbed his hair products and did his hair in the mirror in the bathroom. “You getting nervous?” he asked, calling out of the bathroom so she’d hear him.

 

“Yes, honestly,” she told him, appearing in the doorway, “maybe this was a stupid idea.”

 

He turned to her when he was done and held out a hand. She placed her hand in his and he used it to pull her towards him. He felt the ring on her finger, letting himself realize that he’d really like it to be there for real.

 

In the time he hadn’t been paying attention, he had let another woman in, one that was a million times more perfect for him than Veronica had been. He felt like an idiot for screwing it up. His grandfather had given him shit about it for so long, but because he’d been refusing the idea for so long, he never let himself think differently.

 

“Is this stupid?” she asked, and he noticed he hadn’t said anything to make her feel better.

 

“It’s not stupid. I’ll be there with you and I won’t let anyone be mean to you ever again.”

 

She smiled and sighed, pressing the side of her head into his chest. “I know you won’t,”

 

.

 

He held her hand as they walked together towards the event room. He could tell she was nervous by the way she held onto his hand so tightly. He hated all these people for making her feel like she didn’t belong. For making her feel like she wasn’t enough. He wished he’d gone to school with her back than so he could beat all of them up. He couldn’t very well do it now, unless he wanted Betty to bail him out of jail.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ve got your big strong husband to punch everyone in the face now,” he told her, trying to sound light and chill about the whole thing.

 

She smiled up at him, whispering, “Thanks, Pea,” before they walked up to the table in front of the wide open double doors. It was a sort of welcome spot.

 

A way over the top redhead greeted them, smiling far too brightly at Sweet Pea. He frowned at her and let Betty’s hand go, wrapping his arm over her shoulders next and flashing her his wedding band. This was fun.

 

She cleared her throat and finally looked at Betty. “Welcome guys! Can I get your names?”

 

“Betty Cooper,” Betty replied, and the look on the redhead’s face didn’t go unnoticed. She’d probably forgotten Betty even existed. God, he hated these people, but he was going to stay cool and relaxed, for Betty’s sake.

 

“Of course, Betty, here you go,” she said, handing Betty two name tags and a marker.

 

“Thanks, Cheryl. It’s nice to see you again. This is my husband SP,” she introduced while beginning to write their names down on the tags.

 

Sweet Pea shook Cheryl’s hand in greeting.

 

“Wow, well Betty sure did find herself a handsome one.” She smiled seductively. “My husband’s in there somewhere reliving the good old days.” She rolled her eyes.

 

He smiled at her, his hand slipping down to Betty’s waist as she turned to put his name tag on, doing her own one next.

 

“Thanks, Cheryl,” Betty said again, “we’re going to go in.”

 

“I’ll find you guys in a little bit,” Cheryl called, still smiling widely as Sweet Pea looked back at her.

 

Betty sighed and he felt her instinctively get even closer to him.

 

“She was one of the worst girls in school,” she told him with a whisper.

 

He used the hand that wasn’t on her waist to push a strand of her hair off her face.

 

“I hate the fact that she’s pretending to be all nice now,” Betty frowned. “This was such a stupid idea.”

 

“Come on,” he told her, “we just got here. Let’s go get drinks at the bar.”

 

She nodded and took a deep breath, letting him lead her over. They stood at the bar and he didn’t let her go for one second, feeling even more protective of her than usual. He realized he didn’t really need to be, but he couldn’t stop himself.

 

They ordered a couple of drinks and he watched in awe as Betty practually chugged her wine. He chuckled and motioned for the bartender to get her another.

 

The two of them stood by the bar and looked around. This was much fancier than his ten year reunion. It felt more like a wedding reception than a class reunion. He was glad Betty insisted on dressing up, and felt kind of chocky because they were definitely the best looking couple at the event.

 

“They really went all out, huh?” he asked.

 

Betty nodded. “My town was weird. Mostly super rich and with the rest at poverty level.” she explained. “I think it’s clear the rich one’s planned this.”

 

He took a sip of his drink and looked around at all the people mingling and interacting.

 

“Who’s that?” he asked, nodding towards the redhead who was talking and surrounded by sheep laughing along to whatever he was saying.

 

“Archie Andrews, school quarterback. Every girls’ crush.”

 

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her, “Yours?”

 

The look she gave him made him laugh, and he felt strangely jealous at her confirmation.

 

“I don’t know why I had a crush on him,” she admitted, “he was a jerk too.”

 

“I’m sorry you went through all that shit, but it’s over now,” he said, rubbing her back gently.

 

She gave him a grateful smile and patted his chest, fixing the collar of his shirt, “Thanks, love,”

 

He smirked and was lost in the green of her eyes for a moment before someone called Betty’s name.

 

Betty pulled her eyes away from his and greeted the person.

 

And so began their night.

 

As they chatted to people and had moments of alone time, Betty filled him in on who they were in high school.

 

Betty loosed up the more people they spoke to, and he just loved how proudly she spoke of him - her fake husband.

 

“It’s not very often you see a married couple so smitten with each other,” Ethel, the woman they were currently speaking with, said, “How long has it been, you love birds?”

 

“Seven years. Married five.” Betty told her, and Sweet Pea tightened his hold on her waist, kissing the top of her head. He loved the fact that everyone thought she was his.

 

“Best years of my life,” he added, winking at Ethel, “and I’ve got to show you a photo of our little pride and joy James,”

 

He pulled his phone out and very conveniently had pictures of Betty and James on his recent camera roll, from the barbeque they had a few weeks ago after closing up the shop.

 

“Oh, he’s adorable,” Ethel gushed, “such a beautiful family.”

 

“Thank you,” Betty replied, asking the woman about her life in return.

 

Seeing Betty’s wine glass had run dry, and sensing she would be okay for the time being, he asked both women if they wanted refills.

 

Betty nodded and thanked him, giving him a smile to indicate it was okay. Ethel said she was okay for now.

 

“I’ll be right back,” he said, squeezing Betty’s hand.

 

“And your ring is just gorgeous,” he heard as he walked away, happy Betty was getting some positive attention.

 

He hadn’t realized he was next to Cheryl until he felt her hand on his shoulder and a sickly sweet laugh, “Oh, well what are the chances we bump into each other like this?”

 

He gave her a smile out of politeness and waited for the bartender to serve him.

 

Cheryl huffed, leaning back against the bar and in towards him, so only he’d hear her, “Look at him,” she said.

 

Sweet Pea turned his head to see she was talking about the Archie Andrews guy, clearly hitting on some very attractive brunette.

 

“He’s so obvious,”

 

Sweet Pea looked at her knowingly, “Your husband?”

 

“Yes,” she answered, turning back towards the bar and facing him. “If I’m being honest, the two of us only got together because it made sense.” she explained. “There’s nothing real between us.”

 

“Sure,” Sweet Pea shrugged, not really caring about her loveless marriage.

 

“My family likes him and he’ll give me some beautiful babies. But other than that, the two of us have an arrangement.” She purred, stepping closer and moving her hand onto his forearm, her boney fingers squeezing his arm.

 

He was no stranger to women coming onto him. He took advantage of it as much as possible and had slept with more than he could remember. Cheryl would be easy, and probably a little wild, but he couldn’t think of anything he’d rather do less right now.

 

He suddenly missed Betty more than he could explain. The bartender approached and he ordered Betty’s wine and another drink for himself, eager to get back to Betty. It was like everyone had decided to hit up the bar at this exact moment, and the bartender got distracted, speaking to someone else. He tried not to let his anger flare.

 

Cheryl’s hand moved up to his bicep, feeling him up like both their significant others weren’t in eyesight.

 

“I’m here with my _wife_ ,” he told her.

 

“So? I’m with my husband.”

 

“Yeah well, when I’m already with the most beautiful woman in the room why would I go for second best?” he asked, wanting to insult her, because she’d insulted him, and Betty, with the proposition.

 

It was obvious his words bothered her, and that she was used to being the center of attention everywhere she went. And of course she probably was, with those tits pushed up as high as they were, her dress short and tight.

 

“Seems to me neither of them would mind if we switched spouses for the night,” she said smugly, looking back.

 

Sweet Pea frowned and turned to see what she was talking about. Archie Andrews was currently chatting up his “wife”, making her laugh in that beautiful way that made his heart skip. Seemed the brunette had  refused him and he was onto his next victim.

 

He fucking hated it.

 

Cheryl sipped her champagne with victory, “Come on, baby. If you’ve never traded before at least give it a go. I’ll make sure you don’t regret it.” She looked at Betty and Archie again, rolling her eyes, “I bet I do way more things than she lets you do,” she said, licking her plump red lips.

 

.

 

Betty was having an amazing time. At first she felt nervous and thought she had made a mistake, but as the night went on it got better. She started talking to everyone and they were actually pretty nice. Having Sweet Pea with her made her seem much more interesting too. He was so attentive and affectionate, and she loved the look of jealousy in the other women’s eyes.

 

He was a perfect fake husband, and he’d be a perfect real one too. He was funny and charming, handsome and silly, kind and honest.

 

She was currently speaking with Archie, who had come up to her and remembered her name, painting her with compliments about how beautiful she looked and how it was amazing to see her again.

 

She had just told him about her son and he was telling her how he and Cheryl were trying for one of their own.

 

“Oh you guys will just love being parents,” she told him happily, “they’re truly a gift. Lots of work but very rewarding.”

 

“Well we’re actually trying to have as much fun as possible before it happens,” he smirked, lifting his glass to take a sip.

 

She didn’t think much of it until he reached his hand towards hers and slipped something into it. She looked down just as she realized it was a room key. Somehow this was worse than getting teased at school.

 

She was speechless for a moment and hated herself for not having a come back ready. What was wrong with him?

 

“I wasn’t kidding when I said you’re beautiful. I know you had a crush on me in high school,”

 

Her jaw dropped and before she could deny it he went on.

 

“Come on, Cooper. Let’s live out your high school fantasy,”

 

“I’m here with my husband,” she said, looking around, desperately wishing Sweet Pea was here right now. She felt incredibly dirty and uncomfortable by the whole thing. The bar was packed and Sweet Pea was probably stuck there.

 

“Cheryl’s working her magic on him right now, and trust me, no one says no to her.”

 

She felt panicked, the sob in her throat wanting to erupt. She knew they weren’t really together, and she’d seen him leave the bar with countless women, but tonight she wanted Sweet Pea to only have eyes for her.

 

“Use that key, Betty,” he winked, reaching his hand out and running his fingers gently over her arm.

 

She shivered. How had they gone from talking about children to him propositioning her?

 

Just as she turned to leave, feeling the tears fighting their way to the surface, she collided with a strong chest.

 

It was Sweet Pea, his hands coming to grab her shoulders. “What’s going on here?”

 

She shook her head quickly. “Nothing,” she answered. She’d seen Sweet Pea in more bar fights than she could remember, and the last thing she wanted was a fight to break out. She didn’t want that kind of attention here.

 

“I don’t think so. I think you were just hitting on my wife.” he shot back, looking over her and straight at Archie.

 

Archie smiled as he shook his head, “I wouldn’t dream of it. She’s clearly your lady, you’re a lucky man.”

 

Betty’s mood shifted a little, she liked how Archie was clearly intimidated by Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea was much bigger, and definitely meaner looking. She knew that underneath all those tattoos and big muscles was just a softie that couldn’t say no to ‘just another game’ when it came to James. But no one here knew that.

 

“You’re lucky I know better than to ruin the night, or you’d be in the hospital and I’d gladly be sitting in a jail cell for putting you there.” he warned.

 

Betty tried pushing him away. She knew he’d just said he wouldn’t do anything but she wasn’t so sure. He had a bad temper, one of his less appealing qualities.

 

“Look man, my mistake. Clearly you two aren’t into having fun,” Archie said, lifting his hands in surrender. He seemed to have a death wish, or maybe he was just drunk.

 

“Pea, let’s go, please,” Betty begged, not having anywhere near the strength she needed to get the two away from each other.

 

He stopped and looked down at her, his hand coming up to cup her face, “No, my love, we came here to have fun and that’s what we’re going to do,” he told her, glancing back at Archie with a mean stare on his face, “then we’ll continue the party back in our room. _Alone_.”

 

She blushed at the implication and let him lead her to the dance floor, a slow song bringing them close together. She felt herself physically relax at the fact that they were away from Archie and the situation was defused.

 

“Oh, my god,” she whispered, looking up at him, “everyone’s looking at us, aren’t they?”

 

His smirk made her feel like she was okay, his caring arm wrapped around her waist tightly.

 

“Yes, they are. We should probably give them something to look at, huh?”

 

And without her even having a second to process what he meant, he’d leaned down to her level and was kissing her. This was it, one of those moments she’d never forget. He tasted like the sweetest honey and smelled like home.

 

She’d never gone to her prom, and she imagined this is exactly how it would have felt - everyone staring at her and wondering what the hell she was doing there. But this time it was for something much better than being an outcast and daring to try and fit in.

 

She didn’t need to fit in with them, she already fit in with the most perfect person. She fit with her best friend, she fit with the man who was holding her like he’d never let go, kissing her deeply.

 

She almost forgot where she was, the music going mute, and the only sound she could hear was her heart wanting to beat out of her chest. Kissing him was so comforting, and also more exciting than that rollercoaster James had made her go on at Great Adventure last year.

 

When his lips left hers and traveled to her ear, she reminded herself to breath. All she could feel were her own tingling lips, and the sudden sound of music registering again. They were still swaying to the music and she felt dizzy.

 

“Wow, my wife’s a really great kisser. I had no idea.”

 

She knew he’d only done it for the sake of showing off. She knew his hand was dangerously low on her back for the exact same reason, but it still affected her. She still wished it was just for the two of them, and not all the other people in the room.

 

“Well maybe you should have kissed her a lot sooner,” she surprised herself with replying.

 

He pulled back and smiled at her, raising his eyebrows, “Oh, is that right?”

 

She shrugged nonchalantly, pretending like all was normal and she hadn’t just shared the best kiss ever with her best friend.

 

“Well maybe I have some catching up to do in our room then?”

 

Holy fuck, she really hoped he wasn’t just teasing her. She was so incredibly turned on by him defending her like he had, and their whole act of being a real married couple. He hadn’t taken his hands off her since they got here, and she’s be lying if she said it didn’t affect her.

 

“Maybe you do,” she said bravely.

 

They danced for a little while longer, quiet and staring at each other until he stopped and his charming and familiar smile widened a little.

 

“Is there anybody else you want to show me off to tonight?” he asked.

 

She almost laughed at the question. She loved having him as her arm candy.

 

She shook her head in answer, lost in their own world.

 

“Good,” he replied, taking her hand and leading her off the dance floor.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my beta [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com) for editing this whole thing. You're an angel.

 

She walked with him, hand in hand, through the hotel and down the hallway to their room. They were both quiet and she was anxious as to what was really going on. There was a serious chance that he was just messing with her, and as soon as they entered the hotel room he’d burst into a fit of laughter.

 

But she really hoped that wouldn’t be the case. She wanted to tear his suit off without any consequences and unleash the insane amount of pent up sexual tension she’d been carrying for far too long. She wanted him to take her in any way he wanted. She wanted what he’d given to the countless other women he left the bar with.

 

He opened the door and grabbed her waist, surprising her by pulling her close and making the only option she had to wrap her arms around his shoulders. He leaned in, kissing her again. This kiss a lot rougher and wetter. She moaned into his mouth, grabbing the back of his neck to hold him close. She was happy she hadn’t misread things.

 

She gasped when he slammed her into the wall, his hand grabbing under her knee and lifting her leg up against his side at the split of her dress. God, she felt incredibly wanted and equally as needy, her tongue fighting against his and whimpering when she felt his erection against her stomach.

 

“Pea,” she moaned, his hot mouth moving to her throat and making her want to crumble to the floor. She probably would too, if he wasn’t pressing her into the wall. She felt like she was overheating, the lust almost all consuming and like nothing she’d ever felt before.

 

Sweet Pea had never tried anything with her before, and she always thought it was because he wasn’t interested in her that way. But this moment was proving her very wrong, his hands all over her, his mouth hungry.

 

“Betty,” he groaned back, his hand grabbing her ass and lifting her off the floor completely. She wrapped her legs around him easily.

 

She didn’t want to stop. She really didn’t. She felt desperate and hot and dizzy and like she needed all of him. But she had to, just for a moment. She had to remember this was Sweet Pea. The incredible man who’d helped her all those years ago, even though he didn’t know her and didn't need to. He was her family and she had to make sure she didn’t lose him.

 

If she didn’t stop this right now, then she wouldn’t be able to remember her own name. She was on the verge of begging him to just fuck her like this, because she was clenching around emptiness and needed him to make her full.

 

She pushed on his chest, and he pulled back slightly, breathing deeply. “What?” he asked, “You okay?”

 

He looked even sexier when he was turned on.

 

She took a deep breath and nodded, “It’s just… I know you have rules with women and-”

 

“I don’t have rules with you,” he told her seriously, grinding against her, his hardness pressing where she was throbbing with need.

 

She swallowed at the statement and erotic action, needing to hear more, needing to understand. She wanted him but she had to make sure she wouldn’t lose him afterwards. He was too important.

 

They stared at each other, both fighting for breath. When neither of them spoke, he reluctantly moved away, letting her legs go.

 

She quickly reached for him. “No, don’t stop. I just-” She bit at her lip with worry, feeling foolish at having stopped in the first place.

 

He smiled softly and raised his hand to her chin, pulling her lip from between her teeth. He leaned down for a softer kiss then before. She kissed him back, taking their time and really feeling it.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve been an idiot for so long,” he told her, and she quickly shook her head, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him lower, wanting more.

 

“You’re my idiot,” she told him lovingly, needing him to know she appreciated everything he did for her, and she was so lucky to have had him for the last seven years.

 

“Being fake married made me realize I want to be in a real relationship.” He told her, and she melted, “with you, I mean… if you think you want to try.”

 

He was so damn sexy. Everything about him. The fact that he was actually the most handsome man she’d ever met, the most caring and real, and now the fact that he was talking about his feelings instead of just slamming her against the wall.

 

Although, now that her worries were dealt with, all she really wanted was to be pressed against that wall again.

 

“How about you fuck me all night and we talk about this real relationship stuff tomorrow morning over breakfast?” she asked, being as seductive as she could. She had a feeling he’d like it. It was easy and natural saying what she really wanted in front of him. They’d had years of forming a comfortable relationship, and she was sure it was that that made her unashamed to tell him what she wanted now.

 

When he grabbed her again, lifting her into his arms, she yelped and laughed in surprise, letting him walk her to the bed. This was finally happening, and she was more sure about this than she’d ever been about anything else before.

 

“What was that?” he asked, teasing her again and dropping her easily down on the comfortable bed.

 

She lifted herself up on her elbows and bit her lip as she watched him pull his jacket off and undo his tie.

 

“What?” she asked innocently, lifting her knee and letting the silk of her dress fall away. She felt so comfortable and sexy around him already. She loved embracing her sexuality. It had been too long.

 

His eyes moved to the action and grew darker. She loved it. She loved that _he_ looked at her that way. He was so drop dead gorgeous, undressing slowly in front of her.

 

“I believe I said I want you to fuck me all night,” She repeated, a grin spreading across her face. She bit her lip to try and not show it.

 

He practically ripped his shirt open and she pressed her thighs together in anticipation.

 

“Why have you been hiding that dirty mouth from me?” he asked lowly, his eyes narrowing.

 

She gasped when he reached for her legs and pried her knees apart, reaching up and pulling her panties down her legs.

 

“I don’t know,” she whimpered, dropping down onto her back as soon as he got on his knees, and she knew exactly where this was heading.

 

“Well don’t be shy with me, love,” he said, kissing the inside of her thigh and making her almost come with the simple action. He slipped her panties over her heels and lifted his left hand, showing off the wedding band, “I’m still your husband for the night, and I plan to do everything my beautiful wife tells me to.”

 

She giggled, the smile on her face starting to hurt her cheeks as she reached up to wipe the light layer of sweat that was forming on her forehead. He kissed her thighs again, pushing the fabric of her dress away.

 

His kisses moved achingly slow up her thighs, spreading her wider as he went.

 

“Fuck,” she whispered, wanting to scream for him to reach his destination faster. She needed him in every way possible.

 

He was so incredibly close now, and she was somewhere in between feeling embarrassed to have him see her that way, and also wanting to grab his head and shove him where she wanted. Her breathing was shaky and she was grabbing onto the covers next to her.

 

“If only she’d ask me nicely,” he smirked evilly up at her.

 

She almost cried, crewing on her lip and whimpering a pathetic, “please,”

 

“Please what, my love?”

 

With her hand moving to the back of his head, grabbing onto his hair, she finally whimpered a, “please stop teasing me,” and gasped when he was on the move.

 

“Fucking hell,” she breathed, his mouth so warm and eager already. She’d forgotten how good it felt, or was it just that she’d never actually gotten good head before?

 

“Shit,” she moaned, glancing down and caging his head between her thighs. When he growled and pushed them away from his head, wide open on the bed, she cried out, the coil inside her unraveling and bursting with the most amazing colors and deafening silence.

 

She tried breathing through it but didn’t remember how. She’d been getting herself off for so long that she forgot how good it felt to have someone else do the job. He didn’t let up and she squirmed on the bed, fighting with him to stop and giving in when the next wave hit, hard.

 

She literally felt it in ever part of her body, in her fingers and down to her toes, like a second nervous system designed just for this - just for his mouth doing incredible things to her.

 

When he finally pulled back she closed her legs and pulled away as much as she could, smiling when he crawled on top of her and stopped her squirming. “Trying to get away from me, huh?”

 

“You are so fucking sexy,” she said, not even caring that she’d actually said it out loud, it was worth getting to see that cocky smile of his again. She caressed his cheek and smiled softly up at him.

 

He leaned down, kissing along her chest and making her arch into him for more. She reached down to undo his pants, fumbling a little and making him chuckle against her skin.

 

“If you want all night, then slow and steady wins the race.”

 

She groaned at him angrily, his words just making her work harder to push the fabric down his tight ass. She reached around and grabbed his cock, trying not to gasp in surprise at the size. She looked down, but couldn’t see because his head was in the way, skilled lips kissing her cleavage. She hadn’t felt this sexy in a long time, maybe even ever, but with him, like this, she definitely did.

 

“Please,” she whispered, stroking him and trying desperately to get him where she wanted.

 

“I want to take my time with you,” he told her, giving her an errotic kiss that just made her more desperate, grabbing his ass with her free hand and grasping his length a little harder.

 

“I’ll scream if you don’t fuck me right now,” she breathed. He had no idea how ready she was. She was soaked and felt herself squeezing at nothing.

 

He stopped teasing and aligned himself, rubbing over her opening and clit. She glanced down then, getting a good look and feeling a little panicked, hoping it wouldn’t hurt because it definitely looked like it would. He was very well proportioned to his height, and way bigger than the only other man she’d been with.

 

He kept moving, rubbing smooth lines up and down, over her aching nerve and making her forget her worries. Her eyes closed at the way it felt, so silky and amazing. She was too far gone to be embarrassed by the amont of her own come leaking from her. She just needed him inside her - even if it felt like he was splitting her in half.

 

“I know you’re on the pill but do you want me to grab a condom?” he asked, tongue flicking against her lips and making her chase the action. She wanted his mouth.

 

She frowned for a moment, wondering how he knew she was on the pill but ignored it quickly. They both knew way too much about each other.

 

She shook her head and grabbed the back of his head to earn another kiss. He pushed into her then, slow and steady, until she felt completely full and every inch burned as her stretch her to accommodate all of him.

 

She whimpered, because yes it hurt, but she didn’t care. She wanted this connection with him.

 

He kissed her neck, and she held on for dear life, her nails digging into his skin. When he pulled out and pushed back in harder she actually did cry out.

 

He stilled. “Okay?” he asked lowly against her ear.

 

She nodded and whispered a breathless, “Yes, don’t stop,” and held on as he continued.

 

He fucked into her, deep and strong. The pain dulled as her arousal coated him, helping him slide in and out more easily. He was amazing, and she was surprised that being all consumed helped bring her over the edge again. He felt so thick, and the depth hit her g-spot each time.

 

“Fucking hell, Betty, are you about to come again?” he asked.

 

She answered with a blinding, “Yes… oh fuck yes,” squeezing around him and holding onto him for more. She didn’t want him to move and he was in exactly the right position.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned into her neck, thrusting deeper and exploding unexpectedly, filling her with a warm gush that felt incredibly amazing.

 

She laughed, because she was so damn happy, blissful from her orgasms and happy the man she loved had just given a part of himself to her also.

 

“Sorry,” he whispered, slipping from her and making her feel wetter still, their combined come making her feel dirty in the best way. She couldn’t wait for more.

 

She followed his movement, laying at his side and looking up at him.

 

“Sorry,” he said again, looking towards her, “you’re just so fucking tight.”

 

She smiled and felt the heat in her cheeks, not sure if it was what they had done or if he was embarrassing her again. Yes, it had been quick, but it had also been so satisfying.

 

“Like, virgins aren’t that tight,” he went on, her hand quickly coming up to smack his chest.

 

He chuckled at her attempt to hurt him.

 

She felt exhausted, but also like she didn’t want to sleep all night, just be here enjoying this with him. She couldn’t wait to do it all again, still tingling between her damp thighs.

 

She bit her lip and shrugged. “Maybe ten years of no sex does that to a vagina.”

 

“Really?” He asked, “Don’t you use a dildo or something?”

 

Okay, now she was definitely red from embarrassment. They were far too comfortable with each other, clearly nothing was off limits. “No, just my hand sometimes,” she admitted.

 

She could tell she’d intrigued him, and laughed at his eagerness to know more. “You’re hand, huh? Care to show me how?”

 

She rolled her eyes and smacked him again. “You’re impossible.”

 

.

 

They lay there, in the almost dark room, with him stroking her hair and their clothing still half on. He was so content he didn’t want to move, and he wouldn’t if it wasn’t for the fact that he actually wanted to see all of her, bare and naked.

 

She was so beautiful and he wanted to make love to her all night, prove to her how she made him feel.

 

“You okay?” he asked, kissing her forehead. He knew this was a lot, they’d gone from best friends to lovers in the span of a day and he hoped she didn’t feel regret over that.

 

She was incredibly sexy, and he wanted to make her come again and again, proud of himself for getting the job done already, and so quickly.

 

With Betty it wasn’t about just the lust, they had all these years of history that made the connection so much stronger than with anyone else. Even with Veronica, they’d been so infatuated with each other that they didn’t stop to get to know each other like he knew Betty.

 

Betty nodded her head against his shoulder. “I’m so great,”

 

He kissed her head again, shifting them a little so he was using his forearm to hold himself up and looked down at her, calm and happy in his arms. He just wanted to look at her forever, protect her and James.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked, reaching a hand up to caress his face gently.

 

“A little embarrassed that it was over so quickly, but I’m hoping you’ll give me a chance to redeem myself.”

 

She bit that cute lip of hers and he smiled.

 

“I don’t plan on sleeping tonight,” she said, and he loved that she was surprising him so much tonight.

 

He moved his hand to her dress straps, pulling the fabric down over her bra.

 

“I want to see you,” he told her lowly, and she moved to her side, getting the hint.

 

He pulled the zipper along the side of her dress down and unhooked her bra, pulling the fabric away.

 

Her breasts were perfect, round and perky and just begging for his attention.

 

He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss one peak, sucking on her nipple and making her giggled, her hand coming up to massage his head and hold him there.

 

He moved to the other, his hand pushing her dress down over her stomach and disappearing between her legs. She was so wet, and he felt his dick twitching again already.

 

She moaned from above him as he touched her, his finger moving over her clit and then slipping into her warmth - heaven on earth if he’d ever found it. The fact that she was so wet and filled with his come only turned him on more. He always, always used a condom, but with her he had no regrets going bare.

 

He groaned against her breast, wanting all of her at once, greedy for her.

 

He moved back up her body to kiss her quickly, pulling his hand away and smirking at the whimper that left her sweet lips.

 

He got off the bed and pulled her dress completely off, stopping to rid himself of the rest of his clothes and then kissing her legs as he took his time undoing the buckles around her ankles, finally ridding her of everything and moving back onto the bed with her.

 

They kissed long and slow, with his length sliding against her and making them both moan in pleasure.

 

“Please,” she whispered against his mouth, and while he loved how needy she was, he also wasn’t going to give in this time.

 

It was his turn now, and he’d make sure every inch of her felt his love.

 

He kissed her neck, her arms and her beautiful hands, stopping at the ring on her finger and just knowing he was going to one day give it to her for real. As far as he was concerned it was hers already. He was done with his stupid two month rule. His new rule was Betty, forever and ever.

 

He paid her breasts some more attention, before moving down her stomach and peppering kisses down one leg and back up the other.

 

He looked up at her and saw her lustfully watching, smirking as he turned her around and massaged down her back, over her ass and down her legs again.

 

“So fucking beautiful,” he whispered against her soft skin, making her moan.

 

When he moved over the top of her and kissed her neck, she pressed her ass back against him, trapping his erection between them and wiggling. She was so playful and he loved it already.

 

He reached around, taking advantage of the room she’d created between her and the bed and squeezed his hand between her legs, teasing her responsive nerve and loving the way it made her squirm more, gasping his name.

 

His weight on top of her made it hard for her to move, and he smirked proudly at himself as he made her come like that, her hand grasping at his wrist as he continued to tease her swollen nerve.

 

When he couldn’t take another second of not being insider her anymore, he grabbed both her hips and pulled her ass a little high, slipping into her and making her gasp. Fuck, she was even tighter this way and he didn’t think it was possible.

 

He kissed her neck and listened to her sexy little moans and whimpers, pushing into her all the way.

 

“Oh, my god,” she gasped.

 

He held her hips up with one hand, using the free one to reach up and under her, grasping her breast and fucking into her slow. This was seriously like nothing he’d ever felt before. Having this connection made this more than just sex, and Sweet Pea had never had that. He’d never cared about anyone the amount her cared about her.

 

She reached back for his head, grabbing a fistfull on his hair. It made him move closer to her mouth, barely touching kisses mixed with her gasps of pleasure.

 

She let his hair go and grabbed onto the sheets below them, her knuckles going white as she pressed her ass back for more, taking him deeper and making him groan. He could tell she was close and it was incredibly sexy seeing her chase after her high.

 

He squeezed her breast tighter and kissed her ear, teasing all her sensitive spots. Just as she cried out, spasming around him and grinding back, he whispered into her ear, “I love you so much,”

 

She gasped and moaned, her hips rocking back against him for more, riding herself out to the end. He was mesmerized by her, falling even deeper in love.

 

“Oh, fuck,” she cried, “I love… I love you too.”

 

He smirked, still buried inside her, fighting the urge to come again.

 

He kissed her cheek and helped her up, slipping from her for the moment it took to turn them around and make her straddle his lap. He chuckled as she quickly got the hint, reaching between them with one hand and sinking down on him, the other holding on around his shoulders.

 

His hands moved up and down her body, helping her hips move along as she rode him. He was hypnotised by her beauty and freedom, and never wanted this night to end.

 

Kissing her neck, he kept her close, pressing her down harder each time she pulled up.

 

“You feel so fucking good,” he breathed out, his teeth biting into the top of her breast. She gasped at the act but let him continue, worshipping her breasts and knowing he was done for. She was the one and only person for him, and he was so lucky fate had brought them together.

 

“Pea,” she whispered softly and he quickly moved his lips to hers, lost in another sweet kiss as his hands roamed her back and sides, turned on even more as she moved her hips of her own accord, taking him at whatever pace and depth she wanted.

 

She pressed on his shoulder and pushed him down on his back, their kiss breaking and his smirk wide. The new angle felt as good as all the rest and he wrapped a strong arm around her waist, using his free hand on her hips to help her down with each thrust.

 

“I wanna come,” she moaned pleadingly against his neck.

 

He got the hint, knowing she was probably tired, and wrapped both arms lower around her waist, using force to fuck up into her harder, proud with her whimpers of approval.

 

“Come for me, Betty,” he encouraged, feeling she was close.

 

She gasped a barely audible, “Oh, my god,” and he felt the spasming of her walls around his throbbing cock, desperate for some release of his own.

 

When he was sure he’d ridden her though it, her body becoming a little more limp above his, he thrust a few times and came again, the sensation making him squeeze her harder against him before collapsing on the bed and going numb.

 

.

 

They laid like that, with her on top and with him spread out on the bed, sweaty and sticky and not giving a fuck, for another minute.

 

Betty eventually rolled off and disappeared into the bathroom. He followed after some time, knocking on the half open door and looking down so he wouldn’t interrupt her. “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah,” she answered, “there’s just so much come.”

 

He laughed then, not expecting her to say that and just loving her all the more for it. He was sure she didn’t mean for it to sound sexy, and was just stating a fact, but he did find it sexy, and if he hadn’t just unloaded twice he’d be a smart ass and offer her some more.

 

But they had all night for him to do that, and he was sure he’d earn a playful smack from her.

 

He looked up then, seeing she was on the toilet, trying to rid herself of his release.

 

She rolled her eyes at his amusement, “Seriously, this is messy,” she added, using some toilet paper before getting up and flushing.

 

They met in the middle of the bathroom and she wrapped her arms around him, his own going around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. “I like being messy with you.”

 

“Me too,” she hummed.

 

.

 

“Finally,” Betty said, seated on the bed in a bathrobe as Sweet Pea got up to open the door for late night room service.

 

They were both starving and Betty had been all for his idea to order food.

 

He tipped the man that had brought over their food and took Betty’s plate over first.

 

“Oh, looks so good,” she moaned, digging into her burger and fries.

 

The sight was sexy, he had to admit, and he quickly joined her. He felt so content like this, just the two of them watching television and stuffing their faces. She was perfect.

 

When they were done she leaned against his chest and he looked down, stroking her hair. “Tired?” he asked.

 

She hummed, “Not too tired for more sex though,”

 

He chuckled at her enthusiasm but knew she was tired and needed some rest, as was he. “It’s okay, love, close your eyes for a bit, then I’ll take you on some other surfaces in this room.”

 

She looked up at him then, reaching for his face. “Well now I just want you to do it right away.”

 

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. He couldn’t get over how lucky he was.

 

When their kiss ended, Betty cuddled into him again. “I’m so happy,” she moaned.

 

“Me too,” he replied, her admission making him feel over the moon.

 

They were quiet for awhile, and he looked down at her hand, the ring still perfect there. He took her hand in his, raising it up to kiss her palm. She looked with a smile, straightening her fingers and admiring at the ring.

 

“This whole night was fun. Thank you.” she told him.

 

She didn’t need to thank him. Being around her was where he always wanted to be.

 

“You know,” he said, not believing that he was even going to say this out loud, but he meant it and she deserved to know, “I’m going to give you that ring for real one day.”

 

She looked up at him then, searching his eyes for truth, and then smiled softly, cupping his cheek with that very hand and kissing him with more love than he’d ever felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon...


End file.
